memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
We Trying to Stay Alive
"We Trying to Stay Alive" was an old Earth song by Wyclef Jean, in cooperation with John Forté and Praswell, and sampling the group Bee Gees. The song was played during a party held aboard on Stardate 2136.8, during the . ( ) Lyrics (excerpt) ...Forté, Praswell. Nah mean the streets are gettin' a little crazy... Looka looka looka looka looka Looka looka here, looka shorty got back Should I ask her for a dance? Hold on there's too many in the wolf pack And besides, Dirty Cash talkin' to her Buyin' her fake furs and takin' her to the Fever Quiet as it's kept, that ain't even his Benz She spends his franklins at the malls with her friends Material girl, livin' in a material world But it's all right, 'cause its Saturday night So Mister Funkmaster, pump the Bee Gees And all you college students playing ouijas Check the spelling, R E-F-U-G-E-E, Get the CD from Sam Goody, hee hee You ain't even close wit the rhymes that you wrote Don't be mad cause you broke Let me clear my throat, ah huh, ah huh John Forté, grab the mic, let's sway this way I'm more than just a rhymer, you still a small timer, Hoping that the game treat that ass a little kinder Every step tango'd, your beef don't concern me I'm eating mangos in Trinidad with attorneys My crew's slang flow worldwide like a current With the every spot where nobody got insurance Brother, do the math, you ain't half near exotic My man's claim true, you? Forget about it Po-po just a nuisance, like my influence Well, recognize you a lie tryin' do it Got juice, told your lady - oops, we Nutz Baby Smooth and charismatic automatic, you gonna save me God bless the day that my sons survive We strive to teach the youth baby, and stay alive Refugee Camp Nutz Baby John Forté Yo watch your lady Yo watch your lady Eh ah Special ill rhyme, Dirty Cash Yo, if you got more than a dollar in your pocket right now put your hands up Yo yo You can tell by the way I roll, shorty, That I'm a ladies man, a business man Condos down the shore Multi-million pension plans But it ain't in my plan to make moves without the fam I keep it intact, yo Clef, do the track John play the mack, while I pay the tax Business as usual, watchin' suspects Steal my assets, get cut with Gillettes We built this concept Connect like NYNEX Drinks at the bar, my American Express Yo I cook up, cook up, the copper pull up pull up Then I cuff up cuff up you, who's callin bluff? Now you shook up, shook up, 'cause you lock up, lock up When I love up, love up you, who's callin bluff? Hey yo John is chillin', Dirty Cash dealin' What more ... External link * Category:Earth musical compositions